vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Auditore da Firenze
|-|In Assassin Robes= |-|Normally= Summary Giovanni Auditore da Firenze (1436 – 1476) was a Florentine nobleman, the head of the Auditore family in Florence, and is an ancestor to both Clay Kaczmarek and Desmond Miles, the latter through the paternal line. Despite being the head of the Auditore International Bank, working alongside the Medici family, Giovanni's true nature as a member of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins was known only to a few individuals. Raised and trained along with his brother Mario from birth to be an Assassin, Giovanni had been aware of the Templar Order for almost all of his life. Giovanni was also the husband of Maria Auditore, and father to Federico, Ezio, Claudia and Petruccio. He sought to induct his children into the Order, but had only revealed his allegiance to his wife before the time of his death; despite this, he had already begun to train his eldest son in the Assassin ways, albeit secretively. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with swords, knives and Hidden Blade Name: Giovanni Auditore da Firenze Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 40 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat and Freerunner, Master Fighter, Skilled Swordsman, Pressure Point Strikes, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Traded blows with Rodrigo Borgia, who can harm him and his son Ezio, and should be comparable to the latter), higher with swords, knives and Hidden Blades Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept up with Rodrigo Borgia. Ran so fast that Ezio could not perceive him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Can easily survive high falls from tall buildings. Shouldn't be much weaker than his sons. Took hits from Rodrigo and even survived being struck by a throwing knife that almost pierced his heart, and still managed to journey his way back from Rome to Florence to his wife for treatment) Stamina: Very High (Can remain calm even when heavily injured and suffering from immense blood loss, and can maintain long journeys while in this state) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his fists Standard Equipment: Single Hidden Blade (Although it gets broken in his fight with Rodrigo's assailants), Sword, at least two throwing knives, short blade Intelligence: Above Average (Was an incredibly successful banker. Was also one of the few people who knew about Ezio's sixth sense) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most normal human beings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Customarily armed with his Hidden Blade, sword, short blade and at least two throwing knives, Giovanni was a skilled warrior, who proved himself able to hold his own against multiple opponents in combat. He was also a competent free-runner, much like his sons, and would often use the skill when shadowing a target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Spear Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Rich Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Parents Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Point Users